oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Minimap
, after the RuneScape High-detail update.]] The Minimap (also called mini-map in RuneScape documentationKnowledge Base Manual > Controls > Controls - The Basics, or radar amongst players) is the area of the game interface in the upper-right of the screen. It shows a bird's eye schematic of the player's surrounding area, with the player at the centre. White lines represent walls, fences, etc., although a red marker indicates a door or other penetrable feature. Coloured dots act as markers to identify nearby items, other players, monsters and NPCs (see below for more details). Certain buildings and features (such as water sources) are marked by icons. The minimap appears as an approximately circular area with a 37 square-length radius (see below). It does not work in certain areas, such as in the Barrows and Puro-Puro. Navigation Players can navigate by clicking directly on the minimap itself. A red flag will appear to show that the server is moving the player to the area clicked on; however, if one tries to enter a location that is inaccessible (due to a door being closed, or some other obstruction) then either nothing will happen, or the game will move your red flag to the nearest point that you can travel to. Compass Near the top of the minimap there is a compass that can aid players as a navigation tool. The "N" arrow represents north, and the other (unlabelled) arrows represent the other directions, as with a standard compass. The other directions used to be labeled, but was taken off for an unknown reason. Instead of showing the direction one's character is facing, as could be expected, the compass shows the direction which the camera and minimap face. In order to throw off some macro programs, the compass and minimap are not aligned perfectly with each other and the camera. Markers The following colour scheme denotes different things: * A red dot indicates an item or stack of items on the ground * A yellow dot indicates either a monster or a non-player character * A white dot indicates another player. There may be several players standing together as a single dot. * The square white dot marks your own position. Note: it is always in the middle of the minimap. * A green dot indicates another player who is on your Friend list. * A blue dot indicates another player who is either on the same team as you in a game of Castle Wars, Trouble Brewing, or wearing the same Team cape as you are. * A purple dot indicates anyone who is in the same clan chat. * A red line marks a door, open, closed or inaccessible. * A white line marks a wall, usually with no effect. * A red arrow shows the direction of your target in the Tutorial Island, Castle Wars, Bounty Hunter, etc. * A yellow arrows shows the exact location of your target in the Tutorial Island, Castle Wars, Bounty Hunter, etc. There are no markers for followers. In RuneScape Classic, red dots represented items, white dots players, green dots friends, cyan dots scenery, and yellow dots NPCs. Scale The scale of the Minimap is equal to that of the official Java-based World Map at 100% zoom, or exactly 16 pixel-lengths2 = 1 square. Alternatively, the conversion 4 pixel-lengths = 1 square-length may be used. When perfectly aligned along the horizontal and vertical axes, the Minimap displays a circular area with a radius of exactly 19 square-lengths. User interface icons The RuneScape minimap includes four icons representing from top to bottom: Hitpoints, Prayer, Energy and Summoning points. To the right of each icon is a number representing the players remaining health, prayer, run energy and summoning points, respectively. Only the first three icons will appear to players until the proper conditions are met to unlock the Summoning icon. The Hitpoints icon shows the player's remaining hitpoints. The background of the icon will drain in colour as the players Hitpoints are reduced. Also, the colour of the numbers next to the icon will change from green, to yellow, to red, then begin to flash as a player loses more Hitpoints. The Prayer icon shows the player's remaining Prayer points. As with the Hitpoints icon, the background will drain and the numbers will change colours as the player's Prayer is reduced. This now has the option to toggle quick prayers on and off. These quick prayers can be set by right-clicking the Prayer icon and choosing "select quick prayers" this opens a menu which a player can choose which prayers they want activated when enabling quick prayer. The Energy icon shows the player's remaining energy, or how long one can run before walking. A player can also click on it to toggle running on or off. The background will not drain (although the numbers will change colours) as energy is reduced. The option to rest is accessed by right-clicking the Energy icon. When you right click on the running bar you can rest, this enables you to charge both your hitpoints and run energy at the same time (twice as normal). Charging in front of a musician charges hitpoints and run energy three times as fast. The Summoning icon only appears on the minimap if you are a member and you have completed the Wolf Whistle quest, which is required for the Summoning skill. This icon shows the player's remaining Summoning points. As with the Hitpoints, Prayer, and Run Energy icons, the background drains and the numbers will change colour as the player's Summoning points are reduced. Summoning and Wolf Whistle are only for members. The World Map icon, when clicked, will bring up the World map. When clicked on in a dungeon or Random event, the view will default to the Lumbridge Swamp. It was added with the RuneScape High Detail update. PvP icons Note that these icons only appear while players are in PvP worlds. The Safe zone icon appears when players enter "safe zones" while on PvP worlds. This indicates that the player cannot be attacked by other players. The Level range (located just below the "Safe zone icon" shows a particular level range of Combat level, where any player within that range can be attacked by the player. The Hot zone icon appears when players enter "hot zones" while on PvP worlds. See Hot zones for more information. The Countdown timer icon appears when players enter "safe zones" while in combat. When the 10-second timer is still active, the player can still be attacked and killed even while in a "safe zone". References Category:Interface